


Wary

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [45]
Category: Bishop the Last X-man(comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Sage and Link discuss why Link has been skipping her lessons
Series: Journey Through Time [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Wary

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

Wary

“You do not have to be wary Nate is not in the ship,” Sage’s disembodied voice said to her as she looked around just inside the door to the ship. “I asked him to leave since I believed his presence is why you have been skipping our lessons.” She allowed herself to relax and headed into the ship. “If I may ask why does he frighten you so?”

“No one should have that kind of power,” she said quickly. “The better I get the more clear it becomes that he’s too powerful it isn’t natural.” She knew it sounded a lot like the attitudes people once had toward mutants in general but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something about Nate wasn’t right.

“You do not have the same problem with Rachel and her power is virtually equal to his own.” Sage said calmly. “In fact since her skill and training is superior to his own she is technically more powerful than he is now.”

“Maybe so but I don’t feel like I’m standing next to a walking natural disaster when I’m near her.” She looked at the console. “The stronger I get thanks to your training the more I can see it he’s a walking weapon and it shows.” She felt ashamed but she believed this with ever fiber of her being. “I can’t be around him and the sooner they all leave the better our world doesn’t need him in it.”

“You are entitled to your feelings on the matter though I do not agree.” Sage said cooly. “We shall begin where we left off if you are ready?” The helmet lowered down to allow her to interface with the psychic ghost and begin her training. She did her best to push her fear of Nate out of her mind; she had learning to do.

The End


End file.
